


come inside with me

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Barebacking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: When Audra gets home and sees Mike in the backyard, she takes a moment to herself.Bill’s not home yet — or, if he is, he’s in his home office, trying to get work done. For Audra and Mike, his main distractions, that meansdo not disturb,because all they do is pull his focus away from his writing, through no fault of theirs. Bill’s mind is a sieve; Audra loves him in spite of it and because of it.Mike, however. Mike is not so easily distracted.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Audra Phillips, Mike Hanlon/Audra Phillips
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: it (1990) one-shots





	come inside with me

**Author's Note:**

> this has been haunting my brain for days and i finally got it down, enjoy!

When Audra gets home and sees Mike in the backyard, she takes a moment to herself.

Bill’s not home yet — or, if he is, he’s in his home office, trying to get work done. For Audra and Mike, his main distractions, that means  _ do not disturb,  _ because all they do is pull his focus away from his writing, through no fault of theirs. Bill’s mind is a sieve; Audra loves him in spite of it and because of it.

Mike, however. Mike is not so easily distracted. When he hears their glass back door slide open, he doesn’t turn to see who it is. Instead, he stays crouched over by their chicken coops, examining one of the chickens’ wings intently. Audra observes him, for a moment: the strong line of his shoulders, the long stretch of his legs, the gentle touch of his hands.

He apparently finds no fault with the chicken’s wing and releases her, dusting his hands off on his jeans. When he finally turns, Audra can see his pink tank top is wet with sweat, so she goes to him, taking it by the hem and tugging it up and off. When she can’t reach anymore due to his height, he takes over and pulls it off with one hand behind his head.

“How was work?” he asks. She leans up onto her toes and cups his face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss softly. When they separate, he smiles and says, “That good?”

“Good enough,” she says. “Is Bill home?”

“Yeah, Billy’s upstairs in his office,” Mike tells her, motioning. He starts to move, to go around her and into the house, but she catches him by the wrist.

“How’s your day been?” she asks. Mike hesitates, looking back to the house, then back to her. She rubs her thumb over the thin skin at the inside of his wrist, over his racing pulse point, and he relaxes, all at once; he nearly falls into her at the realization.

“Good,” he says. He reaches up to cradle her face in one of his hands and kiss her himself, harder this time. She sighs, running her hands down from his collarbones down to his waist, drawing his hips into hers. His hard length presses into her belly, and she exhales, breaking their kiss. He smiles at her, crooked and delighted and  _ wanting. _ “I  _ see.” _

“Shut up,” she jokes, but he just pecks a soft kiss to her lips.

“All you had to do was ask,” he reminds her.

“Actions speak louder than words,” she says. “You’re always saying that, who said that? Some old fancy white dude?”

“It’s an idiom,” he tells her. “A lot of people said it first.”

“Well, one person said it  _ first  _ first,” she argues. He shrugs and kisses her again, cupping her face for a brief moment before pulling away. He ducks down and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she laughs delightedly.

“You and Billy get wrapped up in your own heads too easy,” Mike comments. When he brings her back into the house, he takes care to shut and lock their back door before he carries her up the stairs. “Bogged down in all that nonsense in your heads.”

“Pot, kettle,” Audra replies, reaching down to smack him on the ass. Mike pats her on  _ her  _ ass in response, and she laughs, burying her face in the bare skin of his back, wrapping her arms around his waist upside-down and from behind.

“Billy!” Mike calls.

“Working!” Bill calls back from behind his closed office door.

“Should I tell him?” Mike asks, softer this time. Audra considers it, dangling there.

“Not in so many words,” she says eventually. He squeezes the back of her upper thigh when he laughs.

“If you’re looking for a distraction, Auds and I will be in the bedroom,” Mike tells him through the door. He leaves Bill’s office behind to take her to their bedroom. Their bed’s king size, thank fuck, and memory foam, which is even better, since that means she doesn’t get flung to the floor with the power of the bounce she gets when Mike throws her onto the bed.

By the time Audra’s oriented herself, Mike’s climbing over her, pushing her back into the pillows. She laughs, pulling him in with her arms around his neck for a smiling kiss. Her smile falls off her face as Mike runs his hand under the hem of her shirt and up; she sighs instead, back arching her up a little into his touch. He reaches behind her to unfasten her bra under her shirt, big hands soft on her skin as he deftly unfastens the hooks and pulls the bra off with her shirt. She gets slightly tangled, but he manages to free her in only a few seconds.

“There we go,” she says, just as he cups one of her breasts in one hand. He bows his head over her other breast, exhaling slowly before he gently sucks her nipple into his mouth, grazing the sensitive skin with the very edge of his teeth as he pulls away. It sends a flare of heat into her belly, pushing her hips up into his.

“Shorts,” he says. She nods quickly, and he pulls off to tug his shorts and underwear off, tossing them aside. Her fingers play at the waistband of her own shorts, but he gets back to her before she can do too much of it herself. He kisses the hollow of her throat, biting the knob-edge of her collarbone as he unbuttons her and slips her shorts and underwear off.

Mike spins her underwear on one finger before rocketing it to the other side of the room. Audra snorts a laugh just as he shifts back between her knees. It’s less funny when he drops his head down between her thighs to lick into her cunt, feeling how slick she is already just from kissing him outside. When he pulls up, just a bit, to suck on her clit, she can’t help but moan loudly, pushing the back of her head into the pillows.

Down the hall, she can hear the  _ thump-thump  _ of Bill’s two feet hitting the ground as he unfolds himself from his writing chair; the sounds are quickly followed by the sound of his office door clicking open and his quick footfalls zipping down the hallway. He appears in their doorway in only seconds.

“You didn’t say what  _ kind  _ of distraction,” Bill accuses, shucking off his shirt in the doorway and his pants on his way to the bed.

“You didn’t ask,” Audra replies. Mike’s mouth is too busy to answer, in the moment.

Bill just climbs onto the bed beside her, lying alongside her and cupping her left breast in his hand, feeling for her pounding heartbeat. She sighs, his hand moving when her chest inflates.

“How’s your writing coming today?” Audra asks breathlessly. Bill captures her in a kiss, licking into her mouth, his cock hardening in his underwear against her thigh and her ass. She twitches towards him; Mike lifts his head to frown up at them.

“I thought you weren’t interested,” Mike comments.

“You didn’t  _ say,”  _ Bill repeats again, desperately. Audra draws him back into the kiss.

“You’re the last one so you have to fit into  _ our  _ plans,” Audra reminds him when they separate, their lips only a breath apart.

“What’re your plans?” Bill asks.

“Mike is gonna fuck me,” Audra says, “if that’s okay with Mike—”

“Which it is,” Mike says, the second before he kisses her inner thigh. She shivers, closing her eyes and taking a shuddering breath.

“And you’re gonna bring me off with your hands before he cums,” Audra finishes, when she can speak again. She looks back up to Bill, and she can  _ feel  _ his dick twitch against her thigh through the fabric when they make eye contact. “If you do, then I’ll get you off with  _ my  _ hands after.”

“Deal,” he says. He kisses her again, wriggling out of his underwear without breaking apart from her. Once it’s tossed aside to the floor, he palms her breast, rocking into her with a broken-off groan. Mike takes advantage of their distraction to take hold of her thighs and pull her legs up over his shoulders, knees hooked there on either side of his head.

“Hey,” she admonishes, when she’s dislodged from Bill. Bill shifts to straddle her right below her breasts in only seconds, blocking her view of Mike pushing into her. She whimpers before Bill bends over her again, his cock smearing precum between her breasts as he kisses her. Mike bottoms out inside her, his cock hitting the deep place inside her reserved for him; in the same moment, Bill reaches behind himself to rub her clit with his thumb, slender chest twisted backwards.

Audra opens her eyes just in time to be gifted with watching Mike pull Bill in for a kiss on top of her. Bill’s hand stills on her clit for a moment before she hears him moan and he starts up again in earnest. She can feel the heat pooling rapidly, growing like warm honey boiling to hot in her cunt as Mike fucks her and kisses Bill while Bill fucks her clit.

Licks of electricity spark through her veins as she gets closer and closer to the edge, faster and faster the nearer she gets. She reaches up and pulls at Bill’s hair until he turns around.

“Kiss me and then move so I can see Mike,” she instructs him breathlessly. He nods, kissing her hard as he swings his leg up and over her again, tucking her into his side. Bill keeps kissing her, one hand working her clit and the other going down to his own cock. She can’t get the breath to tell him to stop so she can do it herself before she’s cumming.

All the heat spirals through her limbs from her core, all her muscles relaxing, her spine collapsing. She exhales all at once, closing her eyes. Her cunt is fluttering around Mike’s cock, muscles working on his dick as she comes down from her orgasm, dragging him closer to his own release. She can hear it in his breathing, in his voice as he says her name, then Bill’s, tugging him up to kiss him again. Bill goes, leaning into him and gasping as he cums all over the three of them and his own hand, across Mike’s chest, Audra’s belly, her thighs.

“Fuck,” Mike groans. Audra tugs his face down past Bill’s to kiss him, tasting herself still in his mouth. She bites sharply at his bottom lip, and he cums inside her, exhaling softly, their mouths still open, barely kissing even though they’re touching.

When Mike’s calmed down, letting his head drop to press into Audra’s shoulder as she feels his cum start dripping out of her. He makes a slight face, but she draws him into another kiss before letting him pull out and get off.

“What the fuck happened?” Bill asks. He scrubs at his face with the heel of his hand, wiping his own cum off his chin.

“Mike was working out in the backyard with the chickens,” Audra tells him, with a half-shrug, nearly displacing Mike’s head. “I got lusty.”

_ “Lusty,”  _ Mike echoes, snorting. “She came up to me and started taking my shirt off while I was checking Jenny’s wing.”

“It’s not my fault you look like this,” Audra whines, turning into him to bury her face in his hair. Bill drops his head onto her other shoulder, looking over at Mike across her chest.

“She’s got a point,” Bill says.

“And how  _ is  _ your book coming?” Audra asks.

“Changed my mind,” Bill amends, “I’m on your side now, Mikey, she’s betrayed me.”

“Is it that bad?” Mike asks. Bill groans, hiding his face behind Audra’s hair and one of her breasts. She swats at him, pushing him back out into the open air again.

“I’ll try again after I eat something,” Bill tells them. “I’m just unmotivated.”

“I’ll motivate you,” Audra says, lifting her head and bringing up her hand so she can tip Bill’s chin up and kiss him again.

“Jenny’s wing is fine, by the way,” Mike tells them. Bill separates from Audra to lean up and kiss him instead, just for a moment.

“Thank you,” he says. “Love you.” He looks down to Audra as he says it, makes it clear it’s for the both of them. Audra grins.

“Love  _ you,”  _ she echoes, tightening her thighs around Mike and turning to kiss him again, too.

“Love you both,” Mike says. He kisses her soft, then lays his head back down on her chest. “Like, a  _ stupid _ amount, I love you both.”

“Mm,” Bill replies elegantly.

“You’d  _ have  _ to be stupid to love both of us,” Audra says, but Mike frowns up at her, kissing her softly one last time before kissing Bill’s forehead.

“I’d be stupid not to,” Mike says.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
